Mistelzauber
by Hillie Berta
Summary: RL/SS Slash: Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Dumbledore hat die geniale Idee, im ganzen Schloss verzauberte Mistelzweige zu verteilen, was Severus gar nicht gefällt. Denn warum gelangt er immer wieder  unter einen Zweig mit einem gewissen Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Alle Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Die Idee und die Story gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion._

**_Inhalt:_**_ Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Dumbledore hat die geniale Idee, im ganzen Schloss verzauberte Mistelzweige zu verteilen, was Severus gar nicht gefällt. Denn warum gelangt er immer wieder unter einen Zweig mit einem gewissen Gryffindor, für den er auch noch versteckte Gefühle hegt?_

**_A/N:_**

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Da bin ich wieder mit einer neuen Geschichte. Wie man am Titel unschwer erkennen kann, handelt es sich um eine Weihnachtsgeschichte, deshalb werde ich sie an den vier Aventssonntagen posten._

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_

* * *

_

**Mistelzauber**

_eine HP-FanFiktion von Hillie_

**Kapitel 1**

„Severus!", ein spitzer Ellbogen in seinen Rippen holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Pass doch endlich einmal auf!" Missbilligend wandte Minerva sich wieder ab; und nachdem der Zaubertränkemeister kurz seine schmerzenden Augen gerieben hatte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Direktor.

„… das Fest der Liebe! Deshalb möchte ich, dass die Liebe auch dieses Weihnachten in Hogwarts nicht zu kurz kommt: Ich habe von der Firma _'Magische Partyzauber & Co.' _im ganzen Schloss Mistelzweige verteilen lassen."

Zwinkernd ließ der Schulleiter seinen Blick über die gespannte Schülermenge schweifen, während Severus Snape erleichtert aufseufzte.

„Ich hatte da Schlimmeres erwartet!", raunte er Minerva zu. Diese aber drehte sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu ihm um. „Wart's nur ab!", flüsterte sie. Ihr schadenfrohes Grinsen hinterließ bei Severus ein ungutes Gefühl ängstlicher Erwartung. Was hatte der alte Schulleiter wohl noch ausgeheckt?

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Doch dieses Jahr sind es ganz besondere Mistelzweige: Sie sind mit einem kleinen, harmlosen, aber dennoch sehr effektiven Zauber belegt. Dieser Zauber tritt in Kraft, wenn sich zwei potentielle Partner unter einem Zweig treffen. Es ist eine Art Lähmzauber, der verhindert, dass die beiden unter dem Zweig weglaufen."

Aufgeregtes Flüstern und Kichern machte sich in der Halle breit.

„Nur durch einen Kuss kann der Zauber gebrochen werden!", schloss der Direktor.

Wie versteinert saß Severus an seinem Platz. Er bemerkte kaum das Gelächter und Gequatsche um ihn herum. Oh, Merlin, war der alte Mann jetzt komplett verrückt geworden? Einen… _Mistelzauber_ auf eine Horde von hormongeladenen Teenagern loszulassen? Und... womöglich waren die Lehrer auch betroffen? Der Tränkemeister stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

In diesem Augenblick drang die laute Frage von Draco Malfoy zu ihm durch.

„Aber was ist, wenn man mit _irgendwem_ unter einem Zweig landet, mit einem seiner Geschwister oder einem anderen Jungen?", näselte er überheblich. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren seine Wangen rosa angelaufen.

„Nein, also wie ich bereits sagte… Hört noch einmal bitte zu!" Wieder lenkte Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich.

„Wie ich bereits sagte: _Potentielle Partner_. Das heißt, ihr bleibt nicht mit eurer Schwester oder eurem Bruder unter einen Mistelzweig hängen oder mit jemandem eures eigenen Geschlechts; es sei denn, eure Vorlieben liegen dort."

Einige Schüler kicherten, und Severus bemerkte, dass Draco nun auch leuchtend rote Ohren bekam. Er fixierte den Jungen mit gerunzelter Stirn. Das ist interessant…

Doch wie entsetzt war er, als er realisierte, dass der blonde Slytherin unauffällig zum Gryffindortisch hinüber starrte, zu einem ganz bestimmten Trio.

Schnell wandte Severus sich ab. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte… so genau wollte er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

„Viel Spaß mit den Mistelzweigen!" Und seinem üblichen Glitzern in den Augen entließ der Direktor die Schüler. Langsam leerte sich die Große Halle.

xxx

Nur wenige Lehrer blieben noch da, darunter Severus. Langsam wurde er sich seines ganzen Elends wieder bewusst. Er stütze seine Arme auf den Tisch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Augen ebenso. Ersteres hatte wohl mit der Ankündigung des Schulleiters zu tun, Zweites jedoch hatte einen ganz anderen Grund…

Severus hatte wie üblich während des Essens Remus Lupin, der seit diesem Jahr wieder an der Schule unterrichtete, unauffällig beobachtet.

Dieser saß ungünstigerweise jedoch direkt neben Minerva, also zwei Plätze weiter von Severus aus. Infolgedessen stellte es eine Herausforderung dar, ihn heimlich zu beobachten.

Am einfachsten wäre es für Severus natürlich, sich weit nach vorne zu lehnen und dann nach links zu starren. Allerdings wäre dieses Verhalten wohl kaum _unauffällig_ zu nennen… Wie würde es wohl wirken, wenn sich der verhasste Tränkemeister quer über den Tisch hängt und den allseits beliebten, gutaussehenden Verteidigungslehrer begafft?

Nein, Severus Snape legte großen Wert darauf, dass seine seltsamen, nicht zu unterdrückenden Gefühle für den Werwolf unentdeckt blieben.

Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als seine Augen nach links zu verdrehen und so zu Remus zu schielen. Dabei erwiesen sich seine halblangen Haare als Vorteil: Bei leicht vorgebeugter Haltung fielen sie ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine Augen, sodass niemand bemerkte, dass er den attraktiven, dunkelblonden Mann zwei Plätze weiter anstarrte.

Der einzige Nachteil war, dass er meist seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden konnte, weshalb er während des Essens unkoordiniert auf dem Teller herumstocherte und die Gabel nur sehr unsicher zum Mund führte. Mittlerweile war dieses Verhalten aber weitestgehend bekannt und höchstens als extreme Geistesabwesenheit abgetan worden.

Jedes Mal nach solch einer gut getarnten Beobachtungsaktion hatte Severus nicht nur schlimme Schmerzen in der Augenmuskulatur und Schwierigkeiten beim Geradeaus-Sehen, sondern er fühlte sich auch in zunehmendem Maße erbärmlich und armselig. Dies konnte ihn jedoch nicht davon abhalten, sich immer wieder den Phantasien und Hoffnungen über Remus hinzugeben.

Außerdem begann er in seinem Verhalten seltsame Anomalien festzustellen, jedenfalls soweit es Remus betraf. Wenn er mit ihm sprach oder er nur in der Nähe war, schien seine boshafte Ader nachzulassen. Zwar machte es ihm normalerweise Spaß, andere Menschen mit gemeinen Bemerkungen zu provozieren, doch in Remus' Gegenwart verspürte er den seltsamen Drang, ihn anzulächeln – etwas, das er nicht häufig tat, und wenn, dann nur auf boshafte Weise – oder ihm Komplimente zu machen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sein Körper ohnehin schon wie magnetisch von Remus angezogen wurde. Da bei Remus also sein übliches Verhalten versagte, und er sich nicht durch irgendwelche peinlichen Aktionen der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben wollte, vermied er die Nähe zu Remus, so gut es ging. Das einzige, das ihn sonst vor einen Fehltritt retten konnte, war seine Selbstbeherrschung und Kontrolle, und er befürchtete, dass selbst diese ihn einmal im Stich lassen könnten.

Dass er mit seinem Beobachten und seinen geheimen Phantasien dieser… Verhaltensstörung nur Nahrung geben würde, war ihm zwar bewusst, doch dadurch ließ er sich nicht davon abhalten. Er litt sowieso schon genug, was machte das da noch aus?

Severus stöhnte auf und rieb sich die Augen.

Warum wurde er noch dazu jedes Jahr von Dumbledores haarsträubendem Weihnachtsfimmel eingeholt?

Voller Gram seufzte der Tränkemeister auf. Wie er das ganze Getue hasste! Das Fest der Liebe! Nicht für ihn, nicht für Severus Snape!

Plötzlich legte sich eine warme Hand leicht auf seinen Arm. Der Slytherin vesteifte sich, wollte schon wütend herumfahren, da vernahm er eine freundliche, leicht spöttische Stimme.

„Aber, Severus! Nimmst du das Ganze wirklich so schwer?"

Remus.

Langsam drehte Severus sich um. Laut und schnell hörte er seinen eigenen, unruhigen Herzschlag in den Ohren. Seine Hände wurden von einer Sekunde auf die andere schweißnass, als er den Gryffindor anstarrte, der auf dem Stuhl neben ihm Platz genommen hatte und ihn angrinste.

Unbewusst nahm Severus wahr, wie sich all die sarkastischen Formulierungen, die ihm normalerweise stets abrufbereit auf der Zunge lagen, verflüchtigten.

Schlagartig wurde es Severus bewusst, dass er Remus nur anglotzte, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Schnell rang er sich ein spöttisches Lächeln ab.

„Unser Direktor wird mit den Jahren auch immer alberner! Ich bezweifle wirklich, das ich ein weiteres Jahr mit derartigem Weihnachstkitsch überstehen werde."

Remus kicherte. "Ich finde die Idee im Grunde gar nicht so schlecht… vielleicht können so einige Schüler ihre Hemmungen überwinden. Hast du zum Beispiel einmal die Blicke gesehen, die sich Harry und Draco heimlich zuwerfen?"

Severus starrte ihn an. „Und ich hatte gehofft, es wäre nur Einbildung gewesen! Müssen Sie mir alle meine Illusionen nehmen, Lupin?", seufzte er gequält.

Wieder lachte Remus leise. „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass da auch noch etwas passiert…"

„Naja, aber können Sie Sich vorstellen, wie es wird, wenn die ganzen Gänge verstopft sind von albernden, giggelnden Schülerinnen und hormongesteuerten Jungen, die ihnen hinterherrennen? An jeder Ecke knutschende Schülerpaare zu sehen", Severus schüttelte sich, „das wird der Horror!"

Severus' Herz raste. Er hoffte so sehr, dass er jetzt nichts Falsches sagte. Er war ohnehin schon ungewöhnlich freundlich gewesen, aber Remus schien sich nicht daran zu stören und fand es normal. Er fand seine Bemerkungen sogar offensichtlich amüsant und Severus berauschte sich an seinem warmen Lachen. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass Remus freiwillig zu ihm gekommen war, um mit ihm zu reden, ihn jetzt sanft anlächelte und leise über seine Kommentare kicherte.

Am liebsten hätte Severus zurückgelächelt, sich in seinen freundlichen Augen verloren und Remus gezeigt, wie sehr er ihn mochte. Doch seine lange antrainierte Vorsicht hielt ihn zurück, zusammen mit seiner alles beherrschenden Angst vor Zurückweisung und Spott.

Mit einem Mal registrierte Severus, dass Remus' Hand noch immer warm auf seinem Oberarm lag. Ohne es bewusst zu steuern, senkte er seinen Kopf und blickte auf die Hand. Auch dem Werwolf schien es erst jetzt aufzufallen; er stand schnell auf.

„Ich muss dann auch mal los… bis dann!", sagte Remus verlegen, warf Severus noch ein Lächeln zu und ging davon.

Der Slytherin starrte ihm nach. Die Stelle auf seinem Arm, auf der Remus' Hand gelegen hatte, fühlte sich jetzt seltsam kalt an, und doch war es ihm, als könne er die Hand noch fühlen.

Eine seltsame Aufregung bemächtigte sich seiner.

Dieses Gespräch… das _musste_ etwas bedeutet haben!

Remus hatte ihn angesprochen, über seine Kommentare gelacht, ihn berührt, ihm zugelächelt… Severus ließ den Kopf hängen. Remus hatte sich verhalten wie zu jedem anderen auch.

Verdammt! Nur weil diese Unterhaltung für ihn selbst etwas Besonderes gewesen war, galt das noch lange nicht für den sanften, immer freundlichen Remus.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf, um die unliebsamen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, und stand auf. Er würde sich jetzt selbst ein Bild machen von dem Schrecken, der ihn in den Gängen erwartete…

Zögernd schritt er durch die Große Halle. Er hatte sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle, ja, er würde sich von solch einem kleinen Zwischenfall nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen…

Dann bemerkte er, dass er seinen Arm rieb, wo er immer noch den Druck von Remus' Hand zu spüren vermeinte.

Severus schnaubte, dann verbarg er die Arme in seiner weiten Robe und schritt zügiger aus.

xxx

Mit einem unguten Gefühl drückte Severus die Torflügel zur Eingangshalle auf.

Und erstarrte.

Das Bild, das sich seinen Augen darbot, war grauenerregend.

Beinahe die gesamte Decke war mit Mistelzweigen zugehängt. Es gab kaum einen Quadratmeter, an dem nicht einer der gigantischen Zweige baumelte.

Unter einem besonders großen Exemplar – es musste einen Durchmesser von mehr als einem Meter haben – hielt sich eine Horde kichernder, quitschender Mädchen auf. Einige Jungen liefen betont unbeteiligt in der Gegend herum und überall standen Paare, die sich küssten oder peinlich vor sich hinkicherten.

Severus straffte sich, dann machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zur Treppe. Den Kopf leicht angehoben starrte er ständig an die Decke und wich den drohenden Zweigen aus.

Eigentlich war das unnötig, denn wie er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wichen ihm sowieso alle Schüler aus. Sogar die nervige Mädchengruppe zerstreute sich, als er in die Nähe kam. Doch man konnte ja nie vorsichtig genug sein…

Severus beschloss, nicht direkt in den Kerker zu gehen, sondern erst einmal nachzusehen, wie es in den Gängen und Klassenräumen aussah. Der Anblick der Eingangshalle brachte seine Entschlossenheit zwar ein wenig ins Wanken, doch schlimmer konnte es wohl nicht mehr kommen, wie er sich einredete.

Schlimmer war es in den Gängen tatsächlich nicht, allerdings auch nicht viel besser. Die riesigen Mistelzweige hingen nicht ganz so dicht verteilt von der Decke, doch dafür sah Severus nun unter jedem Türstock ein dickes Bündel hängen.

Das einzig Positive war, dass die Klassenräume selbst verschont geblieben waren, wie er mit einem vorsichtigen Blick feststellte, bevor er den Kopf ruckartig aus der Tür und unter dem zugehörigen Zweig zurückzog.

Als Severus sich gerade wieder auf den Weg zurück in seine Gemächer machte, vernahm er aus einem der näheren Gänge Stimmengewirr und Gejohle. Er runzelte die Stirn und haderte kurz mit sich selbst, hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Sehnsucht nach seinem ruhigen, gemütlichen Kerker, frei von Mistelzweigen, und seiner Verantwortung als Lehrer. Sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein siegte; Severus schnaubte und schlug die Richtung ein, aus der der Lärm kam.

Als er das Ende des fraglichen Ganges erreicht hatte und um die Ecke bog, stutzte er: Auf der etwas größeren freien Fläche, wo sich drei Gänge trafen, hatte sich eine ansehnliche Menschenmenge angesammelt, die irgendwen anfeuerte, der wohl das Pech hatte, in der Mitte zu stehen.

Augenblicklich war Severus' Neugier geweckt. Er bahnte sich mit harschen Bemerkungen und unfreundlichen Blicken einen Weg durch die Schüler, bis er in der Mitte angelangt war. Dort jedoch bot sich ihm ein erstaunlicher Anblick.

Unter einem beängstigend riesigen Mistelzweig stand ein Paar, und zwar niemand anderes als Potter und Malfoy. Die beiden waren mit der Situation offensichtlich ziemlich unzufrieden: Mit verschränkten Armen standen sie sich gegenüber und versuchten, sich mit boshaften, hasserfüllten Blicken gegenseitig zu erdolchen.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", keifte Draco gerade mit hochrotem Kopf, worauf als Antwort aus der Menschenmenge um ihn herum lautes Pfeifen und anfeuernde Rufe ertönten.

Severus schnaubte, als er registrierte, dass – wen wundert es – auch Albus zu den Leuten gehörte, die Potter und Draco zum Küssen überreden wollten. Er stand ganz in Severus' Nähe in der ersten Reihe und beobachtete das Paar mit breitem Grinsen.

Und nicht nur das.

„Ein richtiger Kuss muss es sein, mit Zunge!" Albus hatte wohl jede Zurückhaltung aufgegeben und machte beim Anfeuern eifrig mit.

Severus seufzte.

Es gab anscheinend niemanden, der etwas an dieser Situation zu ändern bereit war. Doch auch er selbst konnte nichts tun, hatte er doch keine Macht über diese Mistelzweige und auch keinen passenden Zauber zur Verfügung. Er beschloss, einfach abzuwarten und nur im Notfall einzugreifen.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sich mit zwei Fingern seiner rechten Hand die Nasenwurzel, als er die ersten Anzeichen einer Kopfschmerzattacke spürte. Und so traf ihn die sanfte Stimme von Remus wieder völlig unvorbereitet.

„Ich hatte also Recht, siehst du?"

Leicht belustigt erklang die Stimme ganz nahe an Severus' rechtem Ohr.

Ungläubig drehte er sich ein wenig nach rechts, um zu sehen, ob diese Worte wirklich nicht nur seiner Phantasie entsprungen waren. Aber tatsächlich.

Remus stand dicht hinter ihm, leicht vorgebeugt, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern, und bedachte ihn mit einem schelmischen Blick aus seinen goldfarbenen Augen.

Severus wusste nicht, wie lange er den anderen angestarrt hatte; es konnten wenige Sekundenbruchteile sein oder eine halbe Ewigkeit. Er blinzelte. Mühsam rief er sich Remus' Worte ins Gedächtnis, um ihm eine passende Antwort zu erteilen.

„Das kann ich noch nicht vollkommen beurteilen, Lupin", raunte er über seine Schulter zurück. „Wir werden wohl oder übel mitansehen müssen, wie sich diese Situation noch entwickelt."

Remus erschauerte.

Und Severus fühlte sich schlagartig in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen. Mit jeder seiner Nervenfasern nahm er das Zittern des anderen Mannes wahr und plötzlich schämte er sich furchtbar. Er wusste gar nicht genau warum.

War er Remus wirklich so unangenehm, dass dieser sich schüttelte, wenn er ihm nur nahe kam? Und warum kam er dann so dicht an ihn heran? Er stand so nah hinter ihm, dass ihre Körper sich beinahe berührten und Remus sein Kinn fast auf Severus' Schulter ablegen konnt. So nah!

Severus fühlte sich wie elektrisiert. Er spürte den Atem des anderen Mannes, der über die Haut an seinem Nacken strich und dort die feine Härchen zum Aufstellen brachte. Er spürte die Wärme des schlanken Körpers hinter sich. Und – Oh, Merlin! – er konnte Remus auch riechen. Er wollte tief einatmen, Remus' Duft tief in sich aufsaugen…

_Nein, Severus!, sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Du kannst und du musst dich zusammenreißen. Das hast du bei Voldemort geschafft, das wirst du also auch bei so etwas lächerlich einfachem wie einem attraktiven Mann hinter dir._

Und Severus zwang seinen Blick nach vorne und sperrte den anderen aus seinen Gedanken.

„Jetzt komm schon, Malfoy! Ich will hier heute auch noch mal weg!" Genervt stand Potter vor Draco und starrte ihn verärgert an. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!"

„Nein, ich will das nicht! Auf keinen Fall!", giftete dieser zurück.

Nun, anscheinend hatte Potter eingesehen, dass er keine Wahl hatte und nicht so einfach wieder unter dem Zweig hervorkommen könnte. Wenigstens etwas. Aber Draco wollte das partout nicht einsehen und weigerte sich immer noch… ob er wohl eingreifen sollte?

Gerade wollte Severus etwas sagen, als Potter es nicht mehr länger aushielt.

„Mensch, Draco!" , sagte er genervt, packte den Blonden am Kragen und zog ihn zu einem heftigen Kuss heran. Dracos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, bevor sie wie automatisch zuklappten. Es war plötzlich totenstill, als die Münder der beiden aufeinandertrafen.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Mit einem Mal klebten Potter und Draco wie festgeklebt aneinander und umschlangen sich mit mit Armen und Beinen, sodass man kaum erkennen konnte, wo der eine aufhörte und wo der andere begann. Sie schwankten hin und her, während sie sich heftig küssten.

Severus traute seinen Augen nicht. Das war etwas, was er niemals hatte sehen wollen. Sein kleiner Patensohn, dem er immer Süßigkeiten und Spielzeugzauberstäbe mitgebracht hatte, dem er den ersten Besen geschenkt hatte und der nie ohne seinen Kuschelbasilisken, doppelt so groß wie er selbst, hatte einschlafen können. Draco und Potter. Nun, er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen.

Mittlerweile war der Kuss der beiden eher weniger unschuldig geworden. Einige der Umstehenden wandten sich verschämt ab, während aus dem Publikum vereinzelt Pfiffe zu hören waren. Doch davon ließen sich die beiden nicht stören…

_Pling… plang… plong!_

Alle zuckten zusammen, als ein lautes Signal ertönte. Auch Draco und Potter fuhren auseinander, während zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein goldener Funkenregen aus dem Mistelzweig über das Paar erging. Draco und Potter standen mit zerzausten Haaren und unordentlicher Kleidung in dem Funkenschauer und realisierten offenbar erst jetzt, was soeben geschehen war. Die Menge, die sich in der Zwischenzeit mindestens verdoppelt hatte, pfiff und johlte.

Severus bemitleidete Draco insgeheim, der mit rotem Kopf in der Mitte stand und zu flüchten versuchte, jedoch von Potter aufgehalten wurde, der seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte schlang und ihm beruhigend zulächelte.

Ein einzelnes Klatschen ertönte. „Schön!", rief Dumbledore fröhlich lächelnd. „Da haben sich ja schon zwei gefunden! Aber jetzt gibt es hier auch nichts mehr zu sehen… husch, husch!"

Er wedelte mit den Händen und die Meute begann sich zu zerstreuen. Severus wurde wieder überwältigt von der Sehnsucht nach seinen gemütlichen Kerkern und der Aussicht auf ein paar heimliche Phantasien über Remus und wollte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg machen.

Doch er konnte nicht.

Zuerst begriff er nichts. Seine Füße klebten am Boden fest; er konnte sie nicht lösen, um einen Schritt nach vorne zu gehen. Auch seine gesamten Beine fühlten sich auf seltsame Weise gelähmt an.

Er blickte stirnrunzelnd an seiner Robe vorbei nach unten und versuchte, die Füße vom Boden wegzuziehen. Er konnte weder sie noch seine Beinmuskeln bewegen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Severus seltsame Bewegungen. Er blickte auf und sah, dass sich die Schülermenge, gerade noch im Begriff sich zu zersteuen, um ihn versammelt hatte.

Immer noch verstand er nichts.

Er schoss wütende Blicke in die Menge und versuchte herauszufinden, wer ihn mit diesem seltsamen Beinklammerfluch belegt hatte. Derjenige konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Doch die Blicke der Schüler zeigten nicht wie sonst Angst und zuckten auch nicht erschrocken zur Seite wie üblich, sondern offenbarten eine beunruhigende Mischung aus Belustigung, Schadenfreude und widerwilliger Faszination. Und sie bewegten sich hin und her zwischen ihm selber und… etwas hinter ihm.

Severus hörte ein leise Geräusch hinter sich und verstand.

„Remus!", zischte er leise. Wer könnte es sonst sein?

Langsam blickte er nach oben und sah einen großen Mistelzweig bedrohlich über sich schweben.

_~ to be continued ~_

* * *

_Na, was sagt ihr? :)_

_Nächsten Sonntag, am zweiten Adent, geht es mit den beiden weiter._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** So, hier kommt auch schon das zweite Kapitel ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_

**Mistelzauber**

_eine HP-FanFiktion von Hillie_

**Kapitel 2**

Wie hatte er diesen riesigen Zweig nur übersehen können, fragte sich Severus entsetzt und ungläubig. _Naja_, antwortete eine Stimme in ihm, _du hast einfach nicht darauf geachtet, als Remus mit dir geredet hat_.

Er atmete tief ein und versuchte, nicht die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge zu verlieren, als sich langsam umdrehte. Seltsamerweise bewegten sich seine Beine und Füße nun mit ihm; anscheinend war er nicht komplett gelähmt, sondern nur am Weggehen gehindert worden.

Er bemühte sich, seinen tödlich finsteren Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, als er Remus nun direkt gegenüberstand. Er war fast auf Augenhöhe, registrierte ein Teil von Severus, den dieser jetzt doch nicht beachten wollte. Die perfekte Größe zum Küssen…

Nein, ich kann das nicht, dachte Severus ärgerlich. Das halte ich nicht aus. Am Ende benehme ich mich noch wie Draco oder Potter und mache mich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule. Ganz abgesehen davon, wie grausam es wäre, diesen einen erzwungenen Kuss mit Remus zu teilen, um dann genau zu wissen, was ich den Rest meines Lebens vermissen würde…

Der Werwolf starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe den Zweig ja nicht gesehen. Aber du hättest ja auch aufpassen können."

„Jaja, von Ihrem Lamentieren haben wir jetzt alle sehr viel!" Der Tränkemeister bemühte sich, seinem Tonfall einen genervten und angewiderten Klang zu geben. Doch so ganz ließ sich die Panik nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „Verdammt, da muss doch was zu machen sein… Albus, wo bist du?"

Der Direktor schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Obwohl er sich bemühte, mitfühlend auszusehen, konnte Severus genau sein zufriedenes Lächeln sehen. Er knurrte verzweifelt.

„So Leid es mir tut, mein Junge, aber die Regeln gelten für alle… ich kann für dich keine Ausnahme machen… ich wüsste sowieso nicht, wie das geht.", aufmunternd lächelte Dumbledore ihnen zu. „Also los!"

Noch einmal versuchte Severus aufzubegehren. „Aber ich steh hier mit… mit dem da!", er gestikulierte aufgebracht zu Remus hinüber. „Ein Mann."

Er stutzte. Das fiel ihm jetzt erst auf. Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? Nur potentielle Partner? Wo die Vorlieben lagen und so weiter? Hieß das…

„Lupin! Sind Sie etwa schwul oder was?" Er sah den anderen Mann durchdringend an.

Dieser blinzelte überrascht. „Ja, natürlich. Wie man sieht." Remus machte eine Kopfbewegung, die die gesamte Situation einschloss. Dann lächelte er. „Du aber auch, Severus, sonst ständest du nicht hier…"

„Ähm. Das steht hier jetzt nicht zur Debatte." Severus hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich vor den versammelten Schülern – mittlerweile schien sich die ganze Schule eingefunden zu haben – über seine sexuellen Vorlieben auszutauschen. Der Kuss war schlimm genug… aber er würde ihn wohl oder übel überstehen müssen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand, und schon gar nicht Remus, etwas von seinen Gefühlen bemerkte. Also, los geht's, dachte er bei sich. Setz dein Pokerface auf, Augen zu und durch.

Severus räusperte sich. „Also gut, wir kommen da jetzt wohl nicht drumherum. Ich hoffe, es reicht ein Kuss auf die Wange?", fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Direktor. Dieser zuckte die Achseln.

„Das habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden. Allerdings scheint das von der Größe der Zweige abzuhängen."

Das klang nicht gut… Der Zweig war schließlich ziemlich groß. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Severus sah mit einem betont angewiderten und hasserfüllten – so hoffte er jedenfalls – Blick zu Remus hinunter, der ihn trotzdem sanft anlächelte. Nun, vielleicht sollte er an diesem Blick noch einmal arbeiten… aber jetzt hieß es, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Also, jetzt…", brachte er heraus. Mit einem Mal war sein Mund wie ausgedörrt, sein Hals schmerzte und seine Stimme klang heiser.

Er registrierte kurz noch, wie Remus sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegenreckte. Dann beugte er sich ein wenig vor, platzierte einen trockenen Kuss auf der Wange des anderen und zuckte zurück.

Für kurze Zeit war er mit seinen Gedanken woanders, dann war er wieder in der Realität, sich selbst innerlich für seine mangelnde Selbstkontrolle ohrfeigend, und bemerkte, dass sich nichts verändert hatte.

Kein Signal, kein Funkenregen, und er war noch immer gelähmt. Er schnaubte frustriert.

Remus grinste zu ihm auf. „Tja, das hat wohl nicht gereicht. Also los, komm schon…" Er legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken und bot Severus unmissverständlich seine Lippen dar.

„Wa…?" Severus starrte darauf. In ihm schrie es _oh ja, oh ja, schnapp ihn dir und küss ihn, solange es geht!_ Aber er wusste, dass das nicht gut war.

„Nein, das werde ich bestimmt nicht!" Er versuchte zurückzuweichen, was natürlich nicht gelang, und sah sich panisch um. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die Schüler wieder auf. Offenbar waren nun sämtliche Schüler von Hogwarts anwesend, dicht um die beiden versammelt und in absolutem Stillschweigen verharrend. Solch eine Szene würde man wohl nie wieder zu sehen bekommen.

„Severus", seufzte der Werwolf. „Nun mach schon. Das wird ja wohl nicht so schlimm sein…" Er musterte den Slytherin mit einem undeutbaren Blick.

Der Tränkemeister starrte ihn grimmig an. Nein, natürlich war das nicht schlimm, dachte er, im Gegenteil. Nur nachher würde es schlimm werden, das wusste er jetzt schon. Wieder landete sein Blick auf den vollen, rostroten Lippen des anderen und er musste unwillkürlich schlucken.

Ein anderer, beunruhigender Gedanke keimte in ihm. Remus würde das bestimmt eklig finden. Seine eigenen Lippen waren nicht so weich und voll und sanft… Severus mochte seine Lippen nicht. Sie waren schmal, blass und rau. Natürlich hatte er sich nie für Lippenbalsam oder ähnliches interessiert, wozu auch? Es war doch sowieso alles hoffnungslos. Remus würde einen Kuss von ihm hassen…

Was suhlte er sich hier eigentlich im Selbstmitleid? Was dachte er da überhaupt? Jetzt war wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über Lippenpflege nachzudenken! Verdammt, das war doch nicht normal, wie er sich benahm. Und die ganze Zeit glotzte er auf Remus' Mund… Remus schaute ihn schon komisch an.

Severus sammelte sich. Dann neigte er sich wieder zu Remus und drückte seine Lippen kurz auf die des anderen. Remus' Lippen waren warm und nachgiebig an den seinen.

Er riss sich ruckartig zurück. Wie lange hatte er an Remus' Lippen verweilt? Er wusste es nicht. Sein umnebelter Verstand registrierte gerade noch, dass der andere ihn sanft zurückküsste, dann stand er wieder gerade und aufrecht vor dem Gryffindor. Mit brennenden Lippen. Die Abwesenheit von Remus' Mund schmerzte jetzt schon.

Reiß dich zusammen, Severus, dachte er, wütend über sich selbst. Das Gesicht zu einer Maske erstarrt blickte er sich um, kaum verwundert, dass sich immer noch nichts verändert hatte. Irgendwie war das klar gewesen, dachte er. Ein Zungenkuss mit Remus, oh Merlin!

Der Gryffindor starrte aus riesigen Augen in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht hinauf. „Also, Severus", murmelte er ein wenig heiser. „Nächster Versuch!"

Severus hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren wummern, als er sich Remus' Gesicht näherte. Der andere lehnte sich ihm entgegen, die Augen halb geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. _Lass deine Augen auf, Severus, sonst wirst du dich komplett lächerlich machen! _Mit beträchtlicher Erleichterung registrierte Severus, dass er trotz Remus' Nähe noch zu logischen Überlegungen fähig war, und gehorchte seiner inneren Stimme.

Bemüht, seine Augen offenzuhalten, drückte er seine Lippen auf Remus' einladenden Mund. Er konnte spüren, wie sanft Remus' Lippen waren, wie nachgiebig, wie weich… _Lass deine verdammten Augen auf!,_ ertönte wieder die lästige… nein, die äußerst _hilfreiche_ Stimme in seinem Kopf. Severus hielt die Augen weit aufgerissen, konzentrierte sich auf den Anblick von Remus' geraden, braunen Wimpern direkt in seinem Sichtfeld, den dichten, geschwungenen Augenbrauen… erstaunlicherweise war es tatsächlich fast möglich, das Gefühl von Remus' Mund an seinem auszublenden.

Dann spürte er, wie sich Remus' Lippen etwas weiter öffneten, und Remus' Zunge, warm und weich an seinen Lippen! Okay, das war eindeutig. Severus öffnete langsam seine Kiefer und drückte Remus seine Zunge entgegen. _Selbstbeherrschung, Selbstbeherrschung!,_ skandierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, als sich ihre Zungen berührten, warm und glatt gegeneinander glitten. Die Augen weiterhin aufgerissen, sah Severus genau, wie Remus' Augenlider zitterten.

Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als Remus begann, die Zunge leicht gegen seine kreisen zu lassen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, leicht zusammenzuzucken, als er Remus' Hand in seinem Nacken spürte, und Remus' Oberkörper, der sich gegen seine Brust lehnte. Seine Hände, die er hinterm Rücken verschränkt hatte, krampften sich zusammen.

Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis endlich das laute Signal ertönte. Augenblicklich zuckte Severus zurück und trat zur Sicherheit noch einen Schritt von Remus weg, nicht ohne misstrauisch an die Decke zu schauen. Dann erst warf er seinen besten Mörderblick in die Runde der ehrfürchtig schweigenden Schüler.

„Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle euren Spaß!", sagte er bissig, warf noch einen verächtlichen Blick in Remus' Richtung und trat dann mit wirbelndem Umhang seinen Abgang an.

xxx

Auf seinem Weg zu den Kerkern traf Severus keinen einzigen Schüler, was wohl daran lag, dass tatsächlich jeder der peinlichen Situation unter dem Mistelzweig beigewohnt hatte. In Anbetracht seiner gegenwärtigen Laune jedoch konnte dies nur positiv sein, da es ansonsten wahrscheinlich noch Tote gegeben hätte.

Ja, Severus kochte vor Wut. Verdammt, dachte er, warum musste so etwas immer ihm passieren! Irgendeine höhere Macht hatte eindeutig etwas gegen ihn.

Laut hallten seine Schritte durch die verlassenen Kerkergänge, als er die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen erreichte und schlecht gelaunt sein Passwort zischte. Er betrat seine Räume, ließ zu die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Krachen zufallen und schmiss sich selbst in den nächstbesten Sessel.

_Beruhige dich, Severus!_ Auch hier ließ ihn diese Stimme also nicht in Ruhe. Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte auf.

Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass die Erinnerung an Remus' Kuss immer noch deutlich spürbar auf seinen Lippen lag. Überdeutlich meinte er die Weichheit des anderen Mundes zu spüren, die sanfte Art und Weise, mit der Remus' Zunge über seine Lippen und Zähne gestrichen hatte. Der leichte, kaum wahrnehmbare Duft des anderen, der ihn eingehüllt hatte.

Das schlimmste war jedoch das Bild, das sich nur in Sekundenbruchteilen in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte: Remus, allein unter dem Mistelzweig, kurz bevor Severus gegangen war. Mit verwirrtem Blick, die Augen auf Severus gerichtet, den Mund halb geöffnet, die Lippen glänzend von seinen Kuss. Von _seinem_ Kuss. Es war unfassbar.

Unruhig sprang Severus auf und ging mit langen Schritten in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.

Remus hatte die Hände noch halb angehoben gehabt, ausgestreckt nach ihm. Die Erinnerung daran brachte sofort die Empfindungen zurück, die Remus' Körper an seinem ausgelöst hatte. Remus' Hände, die sich in seinem Nacken leicht in sein Haar geschoben hatten.

Der Tränkemeister ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er mit einer Hand über seinen Nacken strich, um die Berührung nachzuempfinden.

Das war zuviel!

Es hatte schließlich keinen Sinn, sich etwas einzubilden oder sich unsinnige Hoffnungen zu machen. Es war ein ganz normaler Kuss gewesen, nichts von Bedeutung für Remus. Immerhin hatte der andere keinen Ekel gezeigt, diese Demütigung wenigstens blieb ihm erspart. Doch war diese absolute Gleichgültigkeit wirklich viel besser? Wenn Severus daran dachte, dass dieser Kuss für Remus etwas Alltägliches war, dass er sich von anderen Männern küssen ließ, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Aber was half es schon?

Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dachte Severus, dass ein so gutaussehender Mann wie Remus jemand anderen hatte. Und zwar nicht den schmierigen Tränkemeister aus dem Kerker, das stand außer Frage. Dieser Kuss war alles, was er je von Remus haben würde, und damit sollte er verdammt noch mal zufrieden sein!

xxx

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag er ungemütlich zusammengekrümmt auf dem Sofa. Seine verspannten Muskeln schmerzten und sein Kopf dröhnte. Er setzte sich langsam auf und überlegte, wie er in diese schreckliche Verfassung geraten war, als er die angebrochene, nein, die eher fast leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf dem Tisch vor ihm sah.

Ah ja. Jetzt kam die Erinnerung langsam wieder. Frustriert, wie er war, hatte er gestern Abend versucht, sich etwas abzulenken und sich sich erst verschiedenen Büchern gewidmet, bevor er feststellte, dass er sich auf nichts konzentrieren konnte. Dann war er auf ein Fotoalbum seiner Schulzeit gestoßen, alte Erinnerungen waren wieder wachgeworden und er hatte beschlossen, seinen Kummer im Alkohol zu ertränken.

Nun, das war ihm offensichtlich gelungen. Was aber nicht hieß, dass er es nicht bereute. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stand er aus und taumelte in Richtung seines kleinen Vorratsschranks. Zum Glück hatte er noch eininge Fläschchen des Kopfschmerztrankes vorrätig. Er fummelte ein wenig an dem kleinen Korken herum – diese Flasche war wirklich winzig, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht – bevor er den Trank mit einem Schluck hinunterstürzte.

Severus ertrog stoisch den ekelhaften Geschmack und wartete regungslos, bis die Wirkung einsetzte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Heute war Samstag, also ein schulfreier Tag. Er konnte nur besser werden als der gestrige Tag, da war Severus sich sicher.

xxx

Bis kurz nach dem Frühstück lief alles normal. Severus zog auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle einer kleinen Schülerin aus Hufflepuff einige Punkte ab, da unerlaubterweise auf dem Gang zauberte. Beim Frühstück fehlte die Hälfte der Schüler, da diese wahrscheinlich ausschlafen wollten, und auch einige Lehrer, und die übrigen Lehrer unterhielten sich fröhlich quer über den Tisch hinweg.

Um seinen gerade erst verschwundenen Kopfschmerz nicht zu provozieren, beließ Severus es diesen Morgen bei ein paar Tassen Kaffee. Er bemühte sich, niemanden anzusehen, und er hatte den Eindruck, dass auch die anderen den direkten Blick auf ihn vermieden. Wahrscheinlich wollte niemand den dem gestrigen Ereignis Severus Zorn auf sich ziehen.

Auch Remus war beim Frühstück nicht anwesend, was Severus grimmig realisierte. Wahrscheinlich, nein, eher mit Sicherheit war diesem der gestrige Kuss sehr peinlich und er wollte Severus nicht sehen. Severus schnaubte bitter und lenkte damit einige verstohlene Blick auf sich.

So schnell wie möglich beendete Severus das Frühstück und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in seine Privaträume. Er hatte noch eine Menge wissenschaftlicher Magazine zu lesen, die innerhalb der Woche eingetroffen waren, und außerdem einige Tests zu korrigieren. Genug Unterhaltung also für das gesamte Wochenende.

Als er durch die Eingangshalle schritt, warf er wieder einen Blick an die Decke, die immer noch gespickt mit Mistelzweigen war, unter denen sich auch schon wieder eine Menge Pärchen tummelten. So entging ihm, wer gerade in diesem Moment auf ihn zu lief.

„Hallo Severus, gut, dass ich dich treffe!", sagte Remus außer Atem und keuchte ein wenig.

Severus starrte ihn an. Wo war der hergekommen, fragte er sich. Der andere stand schnaufend vor ihm, als wäre er gerannt… seltsam genug.

„Was gibt es denn so Dringendes, Lupin?", fragte Severus steif. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und warf Remus einen grimmigen Blick zu. _Guck nicht grimmiger als sonst!_, erinnerte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf, _verhalte dich ganz normal, als sei nichts passiert!_

„Also, es ist so…", begann Remus und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Severus starrte darauf. Hoffentlich fängt er nicht an, von dem Kuss zu reden, sich zu entschuldigen oder so, dachte er bitter.

Aber Remus fuhr bereits fort. „Ja, also. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dieses Wochenende meine Hogsmeade-Aufsicht für mich übernehmen könntest? Ich habe nämlich etwas Dringendes in London zu tun und habe vergessen, dass heute Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist. Ich übernehme dann auch das nächste Mal für dich."

„Warum fragen Sie da ausgerechnet mich?", fragte Severus unbeteiligt. Es gab schließlich genug andere Lehrer.

„Alle, die ich gefragt habe, habe auch schon etwas Wichtiges vor. Bitte, Severus, es ist dringend! Du hast doch noch nichts vor, oder?" Remus sah ihn bittend an.

„Gut, wenn es sein muss", erwiderte Severus gelangweilt. Was sollte er tun? Dann verbrachte er eben ein Wochenende in Hogsmeade, um auf schreiende Gören und pubertierende Schulkinder aufzupassen. Toll! _Du willst nur nicht, dass Remus dich für ein noch größeres Arschloch hält als sowieso schon!_, ärgerte ihn sein Gewissen.

„Vielen Dank, Severus!" Remus schien wirklich erleichtert. Er drückte begeistert Severus' Arm und wollte sich schnell auf den Weg machen, doch es schien, als würde er an eine durchsichtige Mauer prallen. Severus starrte ihn verwundert an. Dann dämmerte es ihm.

Als er seine Füße vom Boden zu heben versuchte, war ihm bereits klar, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Er seufzte genervt. So ein Pech konnte aber auch nur er haben. An zwei Tagen direkt hintereinander!

Mit einem beeindruckenden Schnauben drehte er sich zu Remus um, der ihn erstaunt anblickte.

„Schon wieder", sagte Remus und sah zu dem Mistelzweig auf, der über den beiden schwebte.

„Wie kann das schon wieder passierten?", fragte Severus ärgerlich.

„Na, komm schon, Severus… Da kann doch niemand etwas für. Bringen wir es schnell hinter uns, wir können es ja eh nicht ändern", murmelte Remus und warf einen Blick zur Seite.

Ah, ja. Severus hatte bisher nicht darauf geachtet, jetzt jedoch bemerkte er, dass die Eingangshalle brechend voll war. Es schien sich ja blitzschnell herumgesprochen haben, dass die beiden Professoren wieder unter einem Mistelzweig standen.

Als Severus den Blick hob, wurde er außerdem gewahr, dass ein Fluss weiterer Schüler durch die Seitentüren und über die Treppe hineindrängte. Und täuschte er sich, oder trugen einige von ihnen nur Schlafanzüge oder nachlässig zugebundene Bademäntel?

Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte sich Severus von der Schülermenge ab, wieder Remus zu, der wartend vor ihm stand. _Also gut, tu es einfach und dann ist gut!_

„Gut, kommen Sie her", forderte er Remus auf und beugte sich ihm entgegen. Die Augen des anderen schlossen sich.

Severus verharrte kurz, auf Remus' entspanntes Gesicht blickend, dann drückte er seine Lippen auf Remus' Mund. Sie fühlten sich weich und warm an, und Severus seufzte innerlich. Schnell öffnete er seinen Mund und drückte seine Zunge zwischen Remus' Lippen. Der andere kam ihm entgegen. Ihre Zungen streiften sich, umkreisten sich kurz. Severus wurde heiß. Die träge Bewegung, mit der Remus seine Zunge gegen die von Severus schob, fühlte sich so intim an, so bedeutungsvoll, voller Versprechen.

Da ertönte das Signal. Severus sprang zurück, riss die Augen auf – wann hatte er sie geschlossen? – und räusperte sich. Dann nickte er Remus grimmig zu, zog seine Roben um sich und ging durch die gaffenden Schülermassen davon.

xxx

Der Samstag verging langsam. Severus verbrachte Stunden über Stunden in der Kälte und beaufsichtigte die Schüler, die sich in Hogsmeade herumtrieben.

Zu allem Überfluss schienen sich überall Pärchen gebildet zu haben. Nicht, dass es etwas Neues wäre, dass die Schüler sich an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden zu Dates verabredeten. Doch jetzt kam es Severus so vor, als wäre er die einzige Person auf Erden, die ohne Partner herumlief.

Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sogar sein Patensohn offensichtlich eine Beziehung mit dem Potterjungen eingegangen war. Severus erwischte die beiden mehr als einmal beim Händchenhalten, und schließlich stolperten die beiden ihm mit roten Wangen und zerzausten Haaren aus einer Seitengasse entgegen.

Severus wandte sich verärgert ab, jedoch nicht ohne Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte wegen unsittlichen Verhaltens und Verführung eines Mitschülers abzuziehen. Der wütende Blick von Potter machte den Ausdruck seichter Empörung auf dem Gesicht seines Patensohns wieder wett.

Als sich der Tag schließlich dem Ende zuneigte und Severus auch den letzten Schüler aus dem Drei Besen gezerrt hatte, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und müde.

Endlich wieder in seinen Räumen, schloss er die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich stumm dagegen und blickte sich in seinem Wohnraum um. Es sah aus wie immer. Bücherregale, Vitrinen und Schränke, sein Schreibtisch und ein einziger Sessel vor dem Kamin. Das Feuer brannte nicht.

Severus fröstelte. Kurz flackerte vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild auf. Remus, im Lichtschein des Feuers auf einem breiten Sofa kuschelnd und freudig zu ihm aufblickend, die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt.

_Alter Narr_, dachte Severus bitter, durchmaß den Raum mit seinen langen Schritten, nahm sich einen Schlaftrank aus einer Vitrine und ging zu Bett.

_~ to be continued ~

* * *

_

_Soo, das war der zweite Teil… nächste Woche geht es weiter! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** So, viel Spaß mit dem dritten und vorletzten Kapitel!

* * *

_

**Mistelzauber**

_eine HP-FanFiktion von Hillie_

**Kapitel 3**

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen, nach einem langen und traumlosen Schlaf, erwachte, fühlte er sich erholt und um einiges besser als am vorigen Tag. Nach einer schnellen und erfrischenden Dusche war er bereit, den neuen Tag in Angriff zu nehmen.

Da er einiges an Arbeit zu erledigen hatte, beschloss er, das Frühstück in seinen Räumen einzunehmen, um sofort die anliegenden Aufgaben in Angriff zu nehmen. Ohne den unnötigen zeitlichen Aufschub – und natürlich die Ablenkung durch Remus, wie er sich zähneknirschend eingestand – konnte er besser und effiizienter arbeiten.

Als er einige Stunden später eine beträchtliche Menge an Tests und Hausarbeiten durchgesehen hatte, machte sich sein Magen bemerkbar. Erstaunt registrierte Severus, dass es längst Zeit fürs Mittagessen war.

Nachdem er sich wie üblich in einer seiner voluminösen Roben gehüllt hatte, machte er sich schnell auf den Weg in die große Halle. Die Gänge waren bemerkenswert leer, wahrscheinlich waren schon alle in beim Essen.

Schnellen Schrittes und mit gesenktem Kopf bog Severus um eine Ecke… und prallte im vollen Lauf gegen etwas.

Er taumelte, hielt sich kurz an dem bemerkenswert weichen, ebenfalls wankenden Gegenstand fest und richtete sich schnell auf. Da erst erkannte er, was sich vor ihm befand. Remus.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, stöhnte Severus innerlich. Verfolgte ihn der andere etwa?

Dann bemerkte er, dass seine Hände immer noch Remus' Oberarme umklammert hielten. Schnell löste er sich von ihm, straffte sich und zog seine Roben glatt.

„Verzeihen Sie mir", sagte Severus steif, sich auf die allgemeinen Regeln der Höflichkeit besinnend und wollte an Remus vorbeitreten. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Das mittlerweile vertraute Gefühl der Regungslosigkeit in seinen Beinen setzte auf der Stelle ein, zusammen mit dem Unglauben, schon wieder in einer solchen Situation gelandet zu sein.

Die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, drehte Severus sich zu Remus um. Dieser schien noch nichts bemerkt zu haben und klopfte sich gerade seinen Umhang sauber, da er bei ihrem Zusammenstoß offensichtlich etwas zu Boden gegangen war.

Mit Severus' wütendem Blick konfrontiert, sah er erstaunt auf. „Was ist denn?" fragte er ahnungslos.

Severus antwortete nicht.

Eine kurze Weile starrte Remus ihn verblüfft an, dann schien ihm etwas zu dämmern. Er blickte kurz nach oben und wandte sich dann mit einem resignierenden Seufzen wieder Severus zu.

„Nun, das ist einfach Pech, denke ich. Immerhin sind wir diesmal ungestört."

Severus starrte ihn an. „Wie bitte?" In seinen Ohren klang der letzte Satz von Remus irgendwie… zweideutig. Sehr verlockend. Was beunruhigend war.

Remus wurde rot. „Ich meinte, wir haben kein unwillkommenes Publikum.", er räusperte sich. „Keine Schaulustigen, die es witzig finden, ihren Lehrern beim Küssen zuzusehen."

Severus schnaubte. „Und damit das auch so bleibt, sollten Sie mit Ihrem Palaver aufhören und zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen."

Sich selbst innerlich für den schroffen Tonfall lobend und Remus' verletzte Mine ausblendend, verschränkte Severus seine Hände hinterm Rücken und beugte sich dem anderen entgegen.

Remus nuschelte etwas Unverständliches, aber sicher nicht Freundliches, dann legte er seine Hände an Severus' Wangen und küssste ihn.

Die Weichheit und Wärme von Remus Mund überwältigten Severus wie jedes Mal aufs Neue, und sein verwirrter Zustand wurde durch Remus' Hände, die an seinem Wangen lagen, nicht verbessert. Sich zu äußerster Zurückhaltung zwingend, öffnete Severus seinen Mund und ließ sich von Remus küssen. Sanft schmiegten sich Remus' Zunge und Lippen gegen seine. Warm, vertraut, hingebungsvoll.

Da ertönte das gewohnte Signal.

Als Severus schnell einen Schritt zurücktrat, verlor Remus das Gleichgewicht und stolperte einen Schritt nach vorn, bevor er sich fing. Severus riskierte einen letzten Blick in sein Gesicht. Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, was bei ihm trotzdem noch freundlich aussah. Seine Augen brannten.

Severus nickte kurz. „Einen schönen Tag", sagte er knapp, trat an Remus vorbei und eilte in Richtung Große Halle davon.

xxx

Den Rest des Wochenendes blieb Severus von den Mistelzweigen verschont. Was kein Wunder war, da er sich in seinen Räumen verschanzte und sich in seiner Arbeit vergrub. Das Abendessen ließ er ausfallen, da er keine Lust verspürte, sich Remus' Gegenwart auszusetzten.

Als die neue Woche anbrach, nahm Severus sich vor, besonders gut acht zu geben, nicht noch einmal mit Remus in diese kompromittierende Situation zu geraten.

Das Wissen darum, wie es war, Remus zu küssen, zehrte an seinen Nerven. Wann immer er Remus sah, verspürte er das Bedürfnis, ihm in die Arme zu nehmen und zu küssen. Die Tatsache, dass er nun genau wusste, wie seine Fantasie sich anfühlen würde, machte es nicht gerade erträglicher.

Am Montagmorgen auf dem Weg in die Große Halle starrte er nur an die Decke, um jedem Zweig auszuweichen. Doch es wurde ihm zum Verhängnis, dass ihn in der Eingangshalle eine Schülerin ansprach. Verärgert darüber, in seinem schnellen Laufschritt unterbrochen worden zu sein, drehte sich der Tränkemeister nach der schrillen Mädchenstimme um. Es war Hermione Granger, die mit kämpferischer Miene zu ihm aufsah.

„Professor, ich wollte sie etwas wegen der Hausarbeiten fragen. Sie hatten uns ja den Aufsatz über die Entstehung des Wolfsbanntrankes aufgetragen. Und zwar mindestens fünf Fuß lang. Aber jetzt hat jemand anderer, dessen Namen ich jetzt hier nicht nennen will, gesagt, es sollten höchstens fünf Fuß sein. Und jetzt habe ich sieben Fuß geschrieben. Wenn das also stimmt, muss ich alles nocheinmal überarbeiten… also könnten Sie mir sagen…", plapperte sie in einem fort. Severus starrte sie verärgert an und versuchte, ihr zu folgen.

„… ganzen Sonntag darangesessen und mir so unglaublich viel Mühe gemacht. Und jetzt würde das mein ganzes Konzept durcheinanderbringen…"

„Es ist gut, Miss Granger", zischte Severus entnervt. „Geben sie mir ihren Aufsatz so, wie sie ihn geschrieben haben!"

Er drehte sich auf der Ferse herum – sah Miss Grangers erleichtertes Gesicht hinter sich verschwinden – und prallte gegen einen Körper.

Es war keine Überraschung für ihn, dass es Lupin war. Und dass über ihnen drohend ein Mistelzweig schwebte.

„Verdammt, Severus, das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", sagte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Severus wurde heiß vor Ärger.

Bisher hatte der andere nicht so verärgert reagiert, wenn die beiden sich unter einem Zweig getroffen hatte. Dachte Remus etwa, dass Severus das immer extra einfädeln würde? So oft, wie diese Situation innerhalb der letzten Tage schon stattgefunden hatte, könnte er das wirklich annehmen.

Severus' Wangen brannten vor Scham. Das musste er schnell wieder geradebiegen.

„Nun regen Sie sich mal nicht so auf", zischte er. „Mir liegt ebensowenig daran wie Ihnen, hier unter dem Mistelzweig festzuhängen. Ich habe schließlich Besseres zu tun, als einen nervigen Werwolf zu knutschen."

Seine harschen Worte schienen immerhin ein wenig Wirkung zu zeigen. Der verärgerte Ausdruck auf Remus' Gesicht schwand, ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte kurz. Dann grinste er verbittert.

„Also dann, auf ein Neues", sagte er mit undeutbarem Tonfall, umfasste mit der einen Hand Severus' Nacken und presste seine Lippen hart auf Severus' Mund.

Trotz seines rauen Auftretens war Remus' Kuss weich – anschmiegsam, zärtlich, das gehörte zu Remus wie… die schwarzen Roben zu mir, dachte Severus. Er bemühte sich, sich nicht in die Sanftheit von Remus' Kuss fallen zu lassen und hielt die Augen zwanghaft aufgerissen.

Als das Signal ertönte, bemerkte Severus, dass seine Hände sich schmerzhaft in seine Roben verkrampft hatten.

Wieder ließ er Remus stehen und ging fort.

Das hatte er in letzter Zeit oft gemacht. Das Bild von Remus, der nach ihrem Kuss zu ihm aufschaute und ihm nachsah, ging Severus nicht aus dem Kopf. Und darüber schob sich ein Bild von Remus, das diesem glich und doch anders war. Remus, der ihn liebevoll aus seinem Kuss entließ und ihm sehnsüchtig hinterherschaute. Verwerfliches, unnützes Produkt seiner verdammenswerten Phantasie!

So früh am Morgen hatte Severus' Tag schon seinen Tiefpunkt erreicht.

xxx

Noch schlimmer wurde es am nächsten Tag.

Severus hatte sich nichts ausmalen können, was ihn tiefer treffen würde, als Remus' Kuss, der ihm so deutlich seine unerfüllbaren Hoffnungen aufzeigte. Aber es gab doch noch etwas.

Nachdem Severus den ganzen Tag von Mistelzweig-Attacken verschont geblieben war, sah er Remus am späten Nachmittag in der Eingangshalle. Der Werwolf stand etwas entfernt und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Severus war missmutig und verärgert – er kam gerade von der letzten Unterrichtsstunde dieses Tages und war von einem Viertklässler über und über mit einem missglückten Ortungstrank bespritzt worden.

Er ergriff kurzerhand die Chance und starrte auf Remus' Rückansicht, tastete mit seinem Blick über die sachte Wölbung seiner Schulterblätter, den Schwung seiner Wirbelsäule und – Severus schämte sich etwas dafür – den Hintern in der verschlissenen Hose.

Bevor er weiterging, registrierte er kurz, dass Remus angestrengt in einem auseinandergefalteten Pergament zu lesen schien.

Und dann, er hatte schon den ersten Schritt in eine andere Richtung getan, geschah etwas, das ihn vor Horror einfrieren ließ.

Den hochgewachsenen, rothaarigen Mann, der Remus da so stürmisch umarmte, erkannte Severus schnell als den jungen Charlie Weasley. Der erstaunt-freudige Blick, den Remus dem Weasleyjungen – gut, er war nicht wirklich mehr Junge zu nennen – zuwarf, legte sich wie eine Eisenkette um sein Brust. Und ohne etwas tun zu können, musste Severus zusehen, wie Remus lachend nach oben deutete, Weasley ebenfalls zu lachen begann und Remus zu einem Kuss in seine Arme zog.

Nun gut, es stellte sich heraus, dass es mindestens eine Sache gab, die Severus weniger gern gewusst hätte als wie es war, Remus zu küssen. Und das war, zu wissen, wie es war, wenn Remus jemand anderen küsste.

Severus starrte auf Remus' Hand, die auf Weasleys Wange lag – und die auch Severus' Wange schon berührt hatte – und auf Weasleys Arme, um Remus' Rücken geschlungen – wo Severus' Arme hingehören sollten. Remus Kopf, der leicht zurückgelegt war, Remus entspannt geschlossene Augen.

Etwas, das sich anfühlte wie ein harter, bitterer Klumpen, schmerzte in seiner Brust.

Der Tränkemeister riss sich los. Er bekam gerade noch mit, dass Remus erstaunt aufsah, als der schwarze Schatten an ihnen vorbeirauschte, dann war er schon weg.

xxx

In den nächsten Tagen schaffte Severus es, Remus konsequent aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn er ihm kurz im Flur oder beim Essen begegnete, beschränkte er seine Kommunikation darauf, ihm knapp zuzunicken. Mehr ging nicht, zu deutlich hing noch das Bild von Weasley und Remus vor seinem inneren Auge. Gerne würde Severus den anderen wie Luft behandeln, ihm giftige Blicke zuwerfen oder ihn beleidigt auf Weasley ansprechen (wie es sich für einen liebeskranken Idioten wie ihn gehörte), aber auch das wäre wohl sehr verräterisch gewesen.

Dennoch, Severus' Aufmerksamkeit schien nachzulassen, denn am nächsten Samstag zwang ein Mistelzweig die beiden wieder einen Kuss.

Severus war schlechtgelaunt. Im Moment ging alles in seinem Leben schief… nicht, dass das jemals anders gewesen war, aber gerade jetzt fühlte sich alles besonderes bitter an.

Das ganze Schloss befand sich im vorweihnachtlichen Freundentaumel. Überall hingen glückliche Schülerpärchen unter den Zweigen herum, ganz Hogwarts war mit Tannenzweigen und ähnlichem Tand geschmückt und es duftete permanent nach Lebkuchen. Nächsten Sonntag schon war das Weihnachtsfest, und Severus vermisste die Anwesenheit eines geliebten Menschen wie nie zuvor.

Lag es daran, dass seine größten Sorgen durch den Untergang Voldemorts verschwunden waren? War er verweichlicht? Oder lag es an dem Frieden, der jetzt in der Zaubererwelt eingekehrt war und der ihn mit der Nase direkt auf seine armselige Existenz stieß?

Von derlei bitteren Gedanken geplagt, eilte Severus durch die Gänge, um schnell seine Kerker zu erreichen. Als er in einiger Entfernung Remus durch den Flur kommen sah, blickte er schnell zur Seite. Er würde so tun, als hätte er ihn nicht gesehen.

Als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren – Severus starrte nun krampfhaft auf den Boden – ertönte kurz hinter Severus ein Schrei.

„Harry!"

Der Tränkemeister zuckte zusammen, sah gerade noch, wie Potter hinter Remus hervorgeschossen kam und jemanden in die Arme fiel. Dass er dabei Remus anrempelte, der durch den Stoß beeidruckend weit nach vorn katapultiert wurde, schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, als er begann, wild mit Draco – dem offensichtlichen Verursacher des Schreis– zu knutschen. Severus dagegen interessierte es dagegen umso mehr, denn der Werwolf war direkt gegen seinen Brustkorb geknallt und hatte in seinem Schwung beide gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Severus rieb sich die schmerzenden Rippen, während er ungläubig zu dem Mistelzweig über ihren Köpfen emporsah. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. So viel Pech konnte ein einzelner Mensch doch im Leben nicht haben.

Er hielt nach Potter Aussschau, um ihm die Abreibung seines Lebens zu verpassen, doch der schien sich mit Draco bereits verdrückt zu haben. Es blieb ihm nun wohl nichts anderes übrig, als eine Aufmerksamkeit Remus zuzuwenden.

Der Werwolf stand vor ihm und sah in abwartend an. „Nicht, dass das etwas Neues für uns ist, nicht wahr, Severus?", sagte er mit einem schwachen Grinsen.

Severus schnaubte.

„Für Sie mit Sicherheit nicht… Sie haben anscheinend schon jedes erwachsene männliche Wesen in diesen Schloss durch!"

Remus starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was soll das denn, Severus?", fragte er verletzt. „Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?"

Severus starrte auf Remus' Mund, den der verdammte, verdammte Weasley geküsst hatte.

„Denken Sie nur an letztens, wo Sie mit diesem Weasley herumgemacht haben", erwiderte Severus düster. „Was auch immer der hier im Schloss zu suchen hatte… Dann kommt noch meine bedauernswerte Wenigkeit dazu und wer weiß, wen in diesem Schloss Sie noch alles unter einen Mistelzweig gezerrt haben."

Remus wurde bleich. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Ich zerre niemand gegen seinen Willen unter einen Mistelzweig!" Seine Stimme klang sehr hoch.

Severus schnaubte wieder, dann fackelte er nicht lange, packte Remus' Schultern und zog ihn in einen rauen Kuss.

Irgendetwas war dieses Mal anders. Irgendetwas war seltsam an Remus' Reaktion. Aber der Gedanke schlüpfte Severus durch die Finger, ließ sich nicht halten und hinterließ nur eine unbestimmte Empfindung.

Remus erwiderte Severus' Kuss nachgiebig und sanft wie immer. Als der vertraute Laut ertönte und der leichte Funkenschauer auf die beiden niederging, wich Severus zurück.

Und dieses Mal war es, Remus, der sich abwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging.

xxx

Es schien, als wäre es nun Remus, der Severus in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg ging. Er ließ sich auch beim Essen selten blicken, und wenn, dann beachtete er Severus kaum und schenkte ihm höchstens ein kurzes Kopfnicken.

Erst jetzt, wo der andere Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit entzog, fiel Severus auf, wie viel er vorher mit dem anderen zu tun gehabt hatte. Jetzt schmerzte ihn die Abwesenheit von Remus' sanftem Lächeln und seinen nebensächlichen Bemerkungen besonders.

Die Woche verstrich, ohne dass Severus unter einem Mistelzweig hängen blieb. Er vergrub sich in seiner Arbeit, zog mehr Punkte ab als je zuvor und fragte sich jede Minute jeden Tages, was er so verdammt falsch gemacht hatte.

Natürlich, besonders nett waren seine Bemerkungen nicht gewesen, aber das waren sie ja nie. Wieso hatte Remus gerade jetzt so seltsam reagiert?

Severus wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Es war schon so spät, dass es schon wieder früh war, früh am Samstagmorgen. Er hatte die halbe Nacht einen neuen Trank aus einem Fachmagazin untersucht. Jetzt war er so müde, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte.

Severus rief sich seine Worte vom letzten Samstag wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis. Da war es wieder, das seltsame Gefühl, genau zu wissen, was Remus' Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte.

Die Erinnerung entglitt ihm immer wieder. Severus döste ein, durchlebte die Szene im Halbschlaf…

… und saß plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett.

Er hatte es! Er wusste, was mit Remus los war!

Oh, wenn er sich irren sollte, würde morgen der peinlichste Tag seines Lebens werden. Aber dieses eine Mal würde er sich trauen, es stand so viel auf dem Spiel.

Er wusste, was er Remus am nächsten Tag fragen würde.

_~ to be continued ~

* * *

_

_Na, wie fandet ihr's? :)_

_Nächste Woche folgt dann das letzte Kapitel… und der Showdown! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Hallo liebe Leser, es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich bin so spät dran bin… der Sonntag ist ja schon seit zwei Stunden vorüber. Ich war heute aus familiären Gründen den ganzen Tag nicht zuhause, dann kamen noch Bahnprobleme wegen des Schnees und so weiter…_

_Nun, so oder so, hier ist das vierte und letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Mistelzauber**

_eine HP-FanFiktion von Hillie_

**Kapitel 4**

Als Severus am nächsten Tag nach einem tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf erwachte, war es bereits früher Nachmittag. Er quälte sich widerwillig aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad.

Den Entschluss, den er in der Nacht gefasst hatte, hatte er nicht vergessen.

Severus betrachtete sein müdes Gesicht im Spiegel. Wie wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass er Recht hatte? Was ihm in der Nacht so furchtbar logisch erschienen war, schien ihm jetzt fast wie ein Hirngespinst. Aber dennoch, irgendetwas war da…

Er straffte sich. Einmal in seinem Leben würde er aufs Risiko setzen und in Kauf nehmen, verspottet und zurückgewiesen zu werden. Dennoch könnte es nicht schaden, etwas vorsichtiger vorzugehen…

Entschlossen bereitete sich der Tränkemeister auf den kommenden Tag vor. Er duschte ausgiebig und rasierte sich besonders gründlich. Und obwohl Severus ungefähr so eitel war wie… nun, ihm fiel kein passender Vergleich ein… jedenfalls zog er nach einigem Überlegen nicht nur sein nagelneues, schwarzes Hemd, sondern auch seinen feinsten Gehrock an.

Als er dann unschlüssig im Schlafzimmer stand und sich im Spiegel betrachtete – er konnte nichts anderes behaupten, als dass er hässlich war, aber er mochte es wirklich, wie sich die schwarzen Roben um seine schlanke Gestalt bauschten – überlegte er, wie er es am besten anstellen könnte, mit Remus zu sprechen. Sollte er den anderen in seinen Räumen aufsuchen? Oder war das zu privat, zu sehr Remus' eigenes Terrain?

Severus beschloss, erst einmal durchs Schloss zu wandern. Vielleicht würde er Remus ja unterwegs treffen.

xxx

Nun, dieser Plan hatte offensichtlich einige Schwachstellen. Er war jetzt seit ungefähr zwei Stunden im Schloss unterwegs und immer noch nicht auf Remus gestoßen. Zwar hatte er einigen Schülern Punkte abgezogen, doch selbst das machte auf Dauer keinen Spaß.

Severus schnaubte. Nun, ein Mann muss tun, was ein Mann tun muss. Er würde Remus in seinen Privaträumen aufsuchen.

Als Severus vor der schlichten Holztür angekommen war, die ihn von Remus' Wohnung trennte, straffte er sich. Er würde es schaffen, diese eine Sache würde er durchziehen. Mutig klopfte er an.

Nach ein paar Minuten wiederholte Severus das Klopfen. Er wartete geduldig. Vielleicht war Remus irgendwie beschäftigt – er verbot sich selbst den Gedanken an Remus unter der Dusche. Sicher würde er gleich die Tür öffnen.

Wieder verstrich etwas Zeit, und Severus konnte nicht anders, als verärgert an die Tür zu hämmern. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass er jetzt genau dreiundzwanzig Minuten vor Remus' Tür verbracht hatte. _Idiot!_ Hoffentlich hatte ihn niemand beobachtet, während er hier so erbärmlich um Remus' Aufmerksamkeit bettelte.

Severus machte sich weiter auf die Suche nach dem Werwolf. Vielleicht war er in der großen Halle. Oder in seinem Unterrichtszimmer. Oder bei Hagrid. Oder auf dem Quidditchfeld. Oder im Lehrerzimmer. Oder… war er überhaupt in Hogwarts?

Severus blickte sich wütend um. Er hatte ganz Hogwarts samt Umgebung abgesucht, aber Remus war nirgends aufzufinden gewesen. Entweder er war überhaupt nicht da, oder aber, er ging Severus sehr geschickt und systematisch aus dem Weg. Aber wie sollte er das schon anstellen können?

Tatsache war, dass Severus ihn nicht finden konnte. War es Schicksal? Meinte es Fortuna einmal gut mir ihm und wollte ihm die Blamage einer Abweisung ersparen? Severus haderte mit sich selbst.

Als er sich zornig und desillusioniert wieder auf dem Weg in den Kerker machte, hatte ein junges Pärchen das Pech, in seinem Weg zu stehen.

Erbost starrte Severus auf die zwei Schüler, die mitten im Flur standen und sich küssten. Die golden glitzernden Konfettifetzen, die ihre Roben bedeckten, machten deutlich, dass der Pflichtkuss des Mistelzweiges über ihnen schon längst erfüllt war. Trotzdem hörten die beiden nicht auf.

Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, verfinsterte sich Severus' Miene noch mehr. Ein weiteres glückliches Pärchen, das ihm sein Glück unter die Nase reiben wollte. Er musste eingreifen!

„Sie beide dort! Unterlassen Sie sofort das öffentlich zur Schau gestellte Austauschen von Körperflüssigkeiten!", donnerte Severus' Stimme durch den Korridor. Das Pärchen zuckte auseinander. Aha. Wer waren die beiden überhaupt?

Die beiden Schüler vor ihm waren gefroren in Schock und Horror. Jedenfalls der eine. _Longbottom_, dachte Severus befriedigt. Das würde sich immerhin lohnen.

Aber wer war der andere, der seinen Arm besitzergreifend um den Gryffindor legte? Severus traute seinen Augen nicht. Wie konnte sich Zabini nur mit diesem Gryffindorversager einlassen? Und wieso schafften es alle Slytherins außer ihm, endlich den gewünschten Gryffindor abzuschleppen? Draco und Potter, Zabini und Longbottom… als wollten ihm alle unter die Nase reiben, dass die Rivalitäten der Häuser keine Rolle spielten, sondern dass es an ihm selber lag, dass ihn niemand wollte…

Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass die beiden Schüler ihn nun schon einige Zeit wortlos anstarrten – Zabini neugierig, während Longbottom der Ohnmacht nahe aussah – schob Severus die bitteren Gedanken zur Seite und begann seine Standpauke.

Nachdem er sich einige Minuten mit verächtlicher Stimme über die Impertinenz von Schülern, die ihre pubertären Neigungen öffentlich zur Schau stellten, ausgelassen hatte, holte er tief Luft und wollte seine Tirade mit ein paar Spitzen gegen die Zusammensetzung dieses bestimmten Pärchens würzen. Zabini jedoch unterbrach ihn.

„Aber Professor, wie kann es verboten sein, sich in den Korridoren zu küssen? Die Mistelzweige stammen schließlich von Professor Dumbledore persönlich. Außerdem meine ich mich zu erinnern, dass Sie selbst auch schon in einer solchen Situation gelandet sind, Sir."

Zabinis Dreistigkeit wegen überrascht starrte Severus stumm auf die beiden ungleichen Jungen. Longbottom musterte Zabini, als wäre er sein persönlicher Held oder der Prinz auf einem weißen Pferd, und Zabini schien sich in der Beschützerrolle sehr wohl zu fühlen. Er drückte den Gryffindor, den den Kopf gegen seine Brust gepresst hielt, enger an sich. Severus spürte das Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben. Und dann passierte etwas vollkommen unerwartetes.

Remus' Stimme erklang hinter ihm.

„Ach Severus, nun lassen Sie die beiden doch. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wollten niemanden verärgern.", sagte der Gryffindor, während er der kleinen Gruppe entgegenkam.

Sofort waren Severus' Intentionen bezüglich Longbottom und Zabini vergessen. „Machen Sie, dass Sie mir aus den Augen kommen!", knurrte er ihnen zu und machte eine gelegentliche Bewegung mit der Hand. Dann wandte er sich Remus zu, die beiden davonhastenden Schüler ignorierend.

Kurz war Severus überwältigt von Remus' Erscheinung. Der Dreitagebart war neu. Und er stand ihm wunderbar. Remus sah so männlich aus, die Haare hingen ihm verwuschelt in die Stirn, sein Blick war fest auf ihn gerichtet.

_Du weißt, was du zu tun hast_, erinnerte ihn seine innere Stimme liebenswürdig. _Halte dich an deinen Plan!_

„Lupin", begann Severus eloquent. Dann stutzte er. „Seit wann siezen Sie mich, Lupin?"

Remus lächelte bitter. „Seitdem Sie mir deutlich gemacht haben, wie respektlos und unverschämt Sie mein Verhalten finden. Ich möchte Ihnen jedoch versichern, dass es nie meine Absicht war, mangelnden Respekt zu zeigen."

Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Offensichtlich erwartete Remus auch keine Antwort, denn er wandte sich bereits ab.

„Lupin, da ist eine Sache, die ich Sie fragen wollte!", sagte der Tränkemeister eindringlich. Remus stockte in seiner Bewegung, wartete kurz, dann drehte er sich zurück zu ihm. Er sah müde aus. „In Ordnung, Severus. Was gibt es denn?"

Severus blickte den Gang entlang. Er legte keinen Wert darauf, dass das Gespräch von jemandem mitangehört werden konnte. Er deutete auf einen leeren Klassenraum in der Nähe. „Lassen Sie uns doch kurz beiseite gehen."

Ohne sich umzuwenden, setzte sich Severus in Bewegung und betrat das leere Klassenzimmer. Erst dann drehte er sich zu dem anderen um. Remus, der ihm gefolgt war, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich daneben an die Wand. Severus konnte den Blick, mit dem der andere ihn musterte, nicht deuten.

Da Remus keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu der Situation beizutragen, ergriff Severus das Wort. _Jetzt gilt's_, erklang es in seinem Kopf. _Versau es nicht!_

„Also, Lupin, mir sind da ein paar Sachen aufgefallen, die mich erstaunt haben.", begann Severus sachlich. Er war genauso schlimm, wie er erwartet hatte. Aber er musste es tun!

Severus fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand und fuhr fort. „Ständig sind wie beide unter einen Mistelzweig geraten. Es sah immer aus wie Zufall. Doch es ist nun einmal sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass gerade zwei bestimmten Menschen immer wieder der gleiche Zufall passiert. Also…", Severus räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob da etwas anderes als der Zufall mitgespielt hatte. Und letzten Samstag dann, als ich Ihnen unhöflicherweise vorwarf, andere gegen ihren Willen unter einen Zweig zu zerren, haben Sie… nun, seltsam reagiert." Severus blickte an die Decke. „Sie haben auf mich verletzt gewirkt. Wenn man das so nennen kann. Nun. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es sein kann, dass es tatsächlich Ihre Absicht war, so oft mit mir unter einem Mistelzweig zu landen."

Drückende Stille lastete über den beiden wie ein schweres Tuch. Severus blickte von der Decke zu Remus' linker Schuhspitze. Er stählte sich innerlich. Jetzt würde Remus anfangen zu lachen. Wie dumm von ihm, wie furchtbar dumm erschien Severus jetzt sein Ansinnen. Natürlich war es vollkommener Unsinn. Wieso sollte Remus gerade ihn küssen wollen? Aber jetzt war es zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Jetzt würde Remus' Lachen ertönen, seine verächtlichen Worte würden ihn zerstören. Warum sagte Remus nichts?

Da hörte er es. Remus stieß ein Lachen aus. Kurz, bitter, gezwungen. Was war das?

„Du hast Recht, Severus. Du hast es tatsächlich erkannt." Seine Stimme klang gepresst. Severus blickte auf. Wie? Wenn er Recht hatte, dann hieß das doch… er zwang die Hoffnung zurück, die sich wie ein großer Ballon in ihm ausbreiten wollte, und änderte seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Aber er hob den Blick und sah direkt in Remus' dunkel leuchtende Augen.

„Du…", fing Remus an. Er schnaubte. „Was hilft es, dich zu siezen? Deine Meinung wird das nicht ändern, und meine Gefühle auch nicht."

Severus stockte der Atem. Gefühle?

„Ich habe erkannt, wie dumm ich mich verhalten hatte. Wie respektlos. Wie egoistisch. Aber ich dachte, ich hätte alles so schlau eingefädelt. Ach, als ob deine Verachtung und dein Hass verschwinden würden, wenn du herausfinden würdest, dass der 'nervige Werwolf' ganz passabel küssen kann. Als ob das Gefühle bei dir wecken würde." Remus schüttelte den Kopf und lachte wieder dieses furchtbare, bittere Lachen, das so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte.

„Ich hätte es merken müssen anhand deiner Reaktion auf unseren ersten Kuss. Aber nein, ich musste es wieder und wieder versuche, mich dir immer wieder und wieder aufdrängen. Aber was rede ich hier für ein Zeug zusammen? Es wird dich nicht interessieren. Siehst du, ich stehle schon wieder deine Zeit." Remus fasst sich kurz an die Stirn. „Nun, ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, Severus. Ich kann es auch nicht bereuen. Aber ich entschuldige mich bei dir für mein egoistisches Verhalten."

Severus war sprachlos. Das übertraf seine wildesten Vorstellungen. Remus empfand tatsächlich etwas für ihn? Er war nicht nur neugierig auf einen Kuss von ihm gewesen, sondern hatte gehofft, ihn für sich zu gewinnen? Und warum bei Merlin fiel ihm nicht ein einziges Wort ein, das er hätte sagen können?

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Remus sah ihn fragend und doch resigniert an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

_Tu etwas, Severus!_, schrie es in ihm.

Und Severus ergriff den erstbesten der unglaublichen neuen Informationsfetzen, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, und _tat_ etwas.

„Ganz passabel?", fragte er ungläubig. Nun, vielleicht war das nicht der passende Ansatz, sein Liebesgeständnis einzuleiten.

Remus drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um und starrte ihn abweisend an.

_Jetzt solltest du vielleicht noch etwas sagen,_ schlug Severus' innere Stimme ihm vor. Eine gute Idee.

„Du denkst, dass du _ganz passabel_ küsst?", verdeutlichte Severus seinen Standpunkt. Remus' Miene verdunkelte sich. Offenbar erwartete er weitere Beleidigungen von ihm, dachte Severus und fuhr hastig fort.

„Also, Remus, _ganz passabel_ trifft es nur sehr unzulänglich. Ich würde eher sagen… atemberaubend. Oder fantastisch!"

Remus schaute ihn an, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz dicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, so fühlte Severus sich auch. Was faselte er hier? _Sag einfach, dass du ihn auch magst!_

„Ähm, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Also, was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass alles nicht so ist, wie du denkst. Ich machen dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich habe _gehofft_, dass es deine Absicht war…" Plötzlich war es ganz leicht. „Was ich sagen will, ist, ich habe es gemocht, dich zu küssen. Weil ich dich mag. Weil ich auch… Gefühle für dich habe, Remus."

Und Severus probierte das Lächeln, das Remus schon immer in ihm ausgelöst hatte, das er aber noch nie gezeigt hatte.

Es war erstaunlich zu sehen, wie auf Remus' Gesicht Freude und Misstrauen miteinander kämpften.

„Wenn du mich reinlegen willst, dann wirst du es bereuen!", sagte Remus ruhig, während sich ein breites Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Nein, das ist kein Trick", erwiderte Severus leise und versuchte, nicht allzu sehnsüchtig zu Remus hinüberzuschauen. Er machte einen Schritt in die Richtung des anderen. Sein Hochgefühl von eben verflog und er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Sie hatten sich ihre Gefühle gestanden, sollte man sich jetzt nicht küssen oder so etwas?

Doch zu seiner Erleichterung schien Remus das Gleiche zu denken. Mit wenigen Schritten war der andere bei ihm, packte ihn am Revers seiner Robe und blickte die wenigen Zoll zu ihm auf. „Dann küss mich endlich, Severus!", sagte er lächelnd. „Küss mich _richtig_!"

Und Severus gehorchte. Er legte seine Hände an Remus' Wangen, zog den anderen heran und küsste ihn. Auf den einen Mundwinkel, dann auf den anderen. Er legte seine Lippen auf Remus' Mund, schmiegte seinen Mund gegen den des anderen, bis ihre Lippen verschmolzen.

Remus schlang seine Arme um Severus' Nacken und presste sich gegen ihn. Er öffnete die Lippen und zog Severus tiefer in ihren Kuss.

Dieser Kuss war anders. Sehr viel anders. Severus hielt sich nicht zurück. Er erforschte die Weichheit von Remus' Mund, genoss die Bestimmtheit, mir der Remus ihm entgegenkam.

Schließlich löste er seine Hände von Remus' Wangen, strich ihm an den Armen entlang, über seine Seiten und seinen Rücken. Remus drückte sich weiter gegen ihn, seine Hände fuhren in Severus' Haare und spielten mit ihnen.

Severus war wie im Rausch. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass dies alles geschah. Dass Remus dies freiwillig mit ihm tat. Weil es es wollte, weil er _ihn_ wollte!

Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte er dieses Glück haben? Wie konnte dieser wundervolle Mann in seinen Armen zu ihm gehören? Es war unfassbar!

Schließlich löste sich Remus aus ihrem Kuss. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, die Arme immer noch um Severus' Hals gelegt. Sein Lächeln raubte Severus den Atem.

„Sag mir, warum", sagte Remus leise. Er wandte seinen Blick nicht von Severus ab. „Ich dachte immer, du hasst mich! Warum hat sich das geändert? Wie kannst du, gerade _du_, etwas für mich empfinden?"

Severus starrte ihn an.

„Was? Wie kannst du dich das ernsthaft fragen?", erwiderte er stirnrunzelnd. Remus guckte erstaunt. „Ich meine, ich bin sicher nicht der einzige, der auf dich steht! Charlie Weasley zum Beispiel…" Severus unterbrach sich selbst, um böse zu knurren, und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Remus blickte ihn mit skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du bist für mich der attraktivste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe!", fuhr Severus bestimmt fort. „Und – bei Merlin, bin ich hier nur, um dir Komplimente zu machen? – du bist der _tollste_ Mann, den ich kenne. Wie könnte ich dich _nicht_ mögen?"

„Also, Severus…", sagte Remus und blickte peinlich berührt. „Jetzt übertreibst du aber!"

„Nein, im Gegenteil!"; entgegnete Severus heftig. Wieso verstand Remus ihn nicht? „Es ist gerade umgekehrt! Du bist bei allen beliebt, alle mögen dich… wie kannst du mich allen anderen vorziehen? Sieh mich doch an!" _Na, klar, du Wahnsinniger, jetzt stell dein Glück noch auf die Probe!,_ tönte es in Severus' Hinterkopf.

„Das tu ich doch…", lächelte Remus und legte seine Hand an Severus' Gesicht. „Du faszinierst mich wie kein anderer."

Severus schnaubte und versuchte Remus sein Gesicht zu entziehen, als er ihm über die Nase strich.

„Hör schon auf!", sagte Remus grinsend. „Ich finde deine Nase toll. Genau wie deine Haare… und deinen Mund." Remus seufzte leicht und küsste ihn. „Du bist richtig, genauso, wie du bist." Er küsste ihn wieder.

Severus konnte nicht anders, als erstaunt zu sein. Remus akzeptierte ihn, _wollte_ ihn so, wie er war. Ein strahlendes Glücksgefühl bemächtigte sich seiner, breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Nun, anscheinend meinte es das Schicksal einmal gut mit ihm! Severus drückte den andern Mann an sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später – oder war es doch nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen? – löste Severus den Kuss. Kurz sah er sich überrascht um: Die beiden fanden sich am anderen Ende des Klassenraums wieder, eng verschlungen auf einer Schulbank. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine Frage.

„Sag mal, Remus,…", begann Severus.

Remus unterbrach ihn. „Weißt du, ich mag es sehr, wenn du mich duzt und meinen Namen sagst… daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.", sagte er und blickte ihn verträumt an.

Hitze stieg Severus in die Wangen. Nahmen die Peinlichkeiten denn kein Ende? „Das solltest du auch, ich habe nämlich vor, das in Zukunft häufiger zu tun! Wir wären ein seltsames Paar, wenn ich dich siezen würde, oder?", sagte er spöttisch.

Remus antwortete nicht sofort. Severus war entsetzt, als er realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. So eindeutig hatte er das nie formulieren wollen! Wollte Remus überhaupt eine Beziehung mit ihm, ein _Paar_ mit ihm sein? Severus blickte mir brennenden Wangen zu Boden und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

Da breitete sich ein Strahlen auf Remus' Gesicht aus. „Oh, ich finde es toll, dass du uns ein Paar nennst!", sagte er glücklich und ließ seine Hände gelegentlich über Severus' Brust streichen. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet…"

Severus schnaubte. „Ich auch, Remus. Merlin, wie benehmen uns wie schüchterne Teenager. Furchtbar!"

Remus grinste albern. „Nicht alles am Teenagerdasein ist so schlecht, Severus!", sagte er und machte seine Meinung schnell durch einen stürmischen, tiefen Kuss deutlich.

Es verging wieder einige Zeit, bevor Severus sich wieder an die Frage erinnerte, die er Remus vorhin hatte stellen wollen. Er drückte Remus leicht von sich, der, wie Severus überrascht feststellte, jetzt auf seinem Schoß saß, und strich sich mit der Hand glättend über die von Remus verwuschelten Haare.

„Also, Remus, ich habe mich gefragt, wie du das mit den Mistelzweigen immer hinbekommen hast, wie du mich immer erwischen konntest!" Abwartend sah er den Gryffindor an.

Remus wand sich etwas hin und her. „Also, naja, erinnerst du dich an diese Karte des Rumtreibers, die wir damals gemacht haben? Jetzt gehört sie ja Harry."

Severus nickte. Er erinnerte sich an die schicksalsträchtige Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte, in der die wahre Identität von Wurmschwanz ans Licht gekommen war. Er selbst hatte die Karte vorher auf Remus' Schreibtisch gesehen und die anderen darauf ausmachen können.

„Nun", fuhr Remus fort. „Ich habe sie mir von Harry geliehen. Außerdem habe ich die Firma '_Magische Partyzauber & Co._' in London aufgesucht. Sie haben mir dabei geholfen, die Zweige auch auf der Karte sichtbar zu machen."

„Ah, das war es also, was du so Drindendes in London zu tun hattest!", sagte Severus spöttisch.

„Tja", sagte Remus verlegen. „Jetzt kann ich dir ja alles sagen. Ich konnte also deine Position und die eines passenden Mistelzweiges ausmachen, dann habe ich mich geschickte positioniert, dich angesprochen oder mich von dir umrennen lassen. Und, ich muss gestehen, ich habe auch Harry und Hermione dazu gebracht, mit zu helfen. Hermione hat dich einmal abgelenkt, und danach konnte ich dich umrennen. Und Harry hat mich 'versehentlich' angerempelt und gegen dich geschubst…"

Severus blickte ihn ungläubig an. „ Das ist alles sehr slytherin von dir gewesen, Remus!", sagte er. „Da hat sogar Draco mitgemacht, oder?"

„Naja, Harry hat ihn gefragt, da konnte ich nichts für", verteidigte Remus sich. Beiläufig kringelte er eine von Severus' Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger. Severus tat sein Bestes, sich nicht davon ablenken zu lassen.

„Dann wäre nur noch eine Sache zu klären", sagte er langsam und blickte Remus lauernd an. „Was hatte die Sache mit Charlie Weasley zu bedeuten?"

Remus räusperte sich. „Also, das war nicht beabsichtigt. Ich habe dich auf der Karte gesucht, aber du warst nirgendwo zu sehen. Dann hat mich Charlie begrüßt… er hatte gerade Hagrid besucht, hat er mir erzählt. Naja, das war einfach Pech. Wir sind zwar ganz gut befreundet, mehr aber auch nicht." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir aber bis heute nicht erklären, warum du nicht auf der Karte zu sehen warst. Ich war sehr überrascht, als du plötzlich aufgetaucht bist. Auch auf deinem Weg danach warst du nicht zu sehen…"

Severus konnte sich genau an den Tag erinnern. An die Enttäuschung und an das schmerzende Gefühle in seiner Brust besonders – er schlang seine Arme fester um Remus – aber auch an den Unterricht davor.

„Ich denke, ich kann dir da weiterhelfen", sagte er langsam. „Ich hatte mit einer Klasse vorher den Ortungstrank hergestellt. Einem der unfähigen Schüler ist der Trank aber ziemlich schiefgegangen und explodiert. Ich habe etwas von dem Zeug abbekommen. Anscheinend hat das den Ortungszauber der Karte temporär außer Kraft gesetzt… was sehr, sehr interessant ist. Das müsste ich genauer untersuchen…"

„Aber nicht jetzt!", sagte Remus energisch. „Jetzt gibt es ganz andere Sachen, die wir untersuchen können!" Er zog Severus' Kopf an den Haaren zu sich und presste seinen Mund auf die Lippen des Slytherin.

Sofort waren sämtliche Gedanken an Forschung verschwunden und Severus küsste eifrig zurück. Dieser Gryffindor trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn! Er genoss die Schwere des Körpers auf ihm, Remus' festen, harten Oberkörper, der sich gegen seinen drückte, die Hände des Gryffindors, die seine Haare zerwühlten, das kratzige Gefühl seines Bartes auf seiner Haut und seinen Lippen…

Remus setzte sich erschrocken auf. „Ich habe ja gar kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich, Severus!", rief er entsetzt aus.

Severus knurrte unwillig und zerrte den anderen zurück. „Quatsch, wer braucht schon Geschenke", sagte er heiser. Irgendetwas in ihm, dieser gewaltige Ball an Freude vielleicht, zwang ihm weitere – leider etwas kitschige – Worte auf die Zunge. „Wenn ich dich habe, brauche ich nichts anderes zu Weihnachten!"

Remus sah ihn überrascht und zärtlich an. „Du kannst ja fast romantisch werden, Severus!", sagte er neckend. Dann wandelte sich sein Lächeln zu einem dreckigen Grinsen. „Ich fühle mich mit dir gerade auch sehr weihnachtlich, Severus. Es wäre nur noch besser, wenn wir das Ganze hier ins Schlafzimmer verlegen würden. Was hältst du davon? Ich plane nicht, es über Weihnachten wieder zu verlassen!"

_Oh Gott, ja bitte!_ Severus innere Stimme gab nicht auf. Ausnahmsweise stimmte Severus ihr zu.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Remus!", schnurrte Severus, stand auf und zerrte Remus mit sich davon, der ihm begeistert folgte.

Weihnachten im Bett mit Remus zu verbringen, was konnte es besseres geben?

_~ Ende ~_


End file.
